


Just Waiting

by 2zuo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2zuo/pseuds/2zuo
Summary: 一辆半路飚起来的车。





	Just Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ※OOC！OOC！OOC！小美一点也不善良甚至挺坏的，詹米森不怎么疯甚至有点怂，跟原设差了十万八千里。  
> ※两人有辈分差，小美在辈分上是詹米森（没有血缘）的姨，会在称呼上体现出来。  
> ※平行世界，没有守望先锋的世界设定，有大量的二设。  
> ※以上设定有不适者就不要吃了真的OTZ

詹米森又做了那个梦。  
他和小美在争吵，他据理力争，小美处于下风。  
厚厚的眼镜后面是小美一贯盛气凌人的美目，看起来已经气得不行了，随之她做了个可能连自己都无法置信的动作，她重重地掐了他的阴茎一把，“你连下面的毛都没长齐，懂什么？！”  
他的阴茎在小美行凶那一刹就于她柔荑中无法遏制地硬了起来。  
梦总是断在这里。

詹米森在澳洲早上酷烈的阳光中醒过来，起床后的第一件事情就是处理自己沾满体液的内裤。  
一个哈欠之后，他打开房间门，准备到餐厅和周先生周太太一起度过美好的早餐时间。  
但有点异常的是，往日餐桌上丰盛的早餐今天却不见踪影。  
周先生和周太太坐在餐桌旁，周太太垂目抹泪，而周先生握着她的手，正低声安慰着些什么。  
周先生见詹米森出来，眼眶也有点红，他说：“詹米森，你小美阿姨要回来了。”  
此话的主角虽然今早还出现在自己不可言述的梦中，詹米森却有种浮于半空的不真实感。  
回忆一下拉得很长很长。

他十岁，她十六岁——  
詹米森在一场车祸中失去了父母，被外公以前的同事周先生所收养，从澳洲背井离乡飞往一无所知的中国，加入了一个陌生的家庭，并狗血地对这个家庭的独生女小美一见钟情。但娇生惯养小美却无法接受一个尖嘴猴腮的孩子来分享父母的爱，更无法接受被他喊成阿姨。他们之间是卑微隐藏的深爱与摆于明面的持续冷暴力。  
他十五岁，她二十一岁——  
小美从中国最高学府毕业，未知会家人，毅然决然地加入了中国南极科学考察队，詹米森认为她没有考虑到周先生和周太太的心情，也许其中亦有他的私心，他与她爆发了第一次以及接下来数次的争吵，在最后一次争吵中，小美掐了他的阴茎一把，并称他为“毛没长全的小子”，此后，小美完全在他的生活中消失了。  
他二十岁，她二十六岁——  
詹米森从美国常青藤学院化学系博士毕业，回到中国，却得到了小美所在的科考站与外界失联的消息，援救组织认为生还无望。同年，周先生与周太太为平丧女之痛，携詹米森移民澳洲。  
他二十五岁，她三十一岁——  
詹米森在澳洲顶尖的大学得到了一个教职，平日痴迷深潜、滑翔或蹦极等极限运动，越濒临死亡，越心如死水。他花了五年的时间来接受失去心尖上的女子这个事实，现在，她要回来了。

时隔五年，小美与同事被发现在科考站的急冻舱中，当时进入紧急冷冻休眠状态的人，存活者仅剩她一人。  
浮生若一大梦。  
小美在医院中醒来，见到了痛哭流涕的父母，以及那个总在待在角落无甚存在感的孩子。  
她得到了一个长假，可随父母至澳洲休养。  
父母对她可谓是无微不至地呵护，那个尖嘴猴腮不甚讨喜的孩子更是毫无怨言地忙前忙后，而她的意气风发她的盛气凌人早已消失在南极茫茫的雪漠中。  
也许，家庭才是她最终的归宿。

小美完全康复后不久，周先生与周太太不得不出席一个国际会议。欧洲。一个星期。  
纵然是对爱女万般不舍，周先生与周太太还是踏上了行程，临走前，詹米森向他们多次保证会照顾好小美阿姨。  
但当他送周先生与周太太去机场回来，便看见小美开了周先生的一瓶白酒，在餐桌旁自斟自酌。  
“美姨，你身体刚好，实在不宜饮这么烈的酒。”  
小美只望了詹米森一眼，对他的劝阻不置一词。  
詹米森去碗橱里取了一个小酒杯，自行斟了一杯。  
“美姨你总是不会把我的话当一回事。”  
小美没好气地哼了一声，对于这个她一直冷落的孩子，她甚至不知道该如何去接他的话。

沉默了一会儿，小美突然开口了：“你知道南极吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“脚底下是苍白的千里雪漠，头顶上是沉默的亿万繁星，一个美得没有丝毫人间烟火气的地方，一个我以为我会在那里孤独度过余生的地方……可是现在，我的心理评估估计会不及格了。”  
“美姨你果然没有考虑过周先生和周太太的感受。”  
也没有考虑过我的感受。  
这是当年他们发生第一次争吵的第一句话，十年后，詹米森又一次将它说出来了。  
与上次骤然爆发的争吵不同，这次小美只是瞪了他一眼。她已经有点醉了，脸颊泛红，厚厚的眼镜早已扔在一旁，没有镜片遮挡的美目闪耀着星星涟漪。想当年初见，他也是被她这么一瞪，就辗转难忘，记到了现在。  
“我不想和你吵架，说吧，你为什么还在我家。”  
长得宛如蜜糖的一个人，嘴里却总出这种仿佛砒霜的话。  
但詹米森已经不是那个会因她一句话难过半个月的孩子了，对于这个失而复得的女子，他甘愿委曲求全。  
“如果你一直不回来，我就一直和周先生周太太住在一起。”  
“可我现在回来了。”  
“那也住在一起。”  
小美被詹米森的厚脸皮噎住了，她无从反驳，但想想又意气难平，就趁着醉意鬼使神差地伸手掐了一把他的阴茎。  
“你毛都没长齐……”  
话没说完，她就被手下的触感惊呆了，裤下隐藏的性器已经长成了庞然大物，跟之前秀气的一根完全对不上号。  
而因她的多此一举，原本沉睡着的巨物在裆里渐渐苏醒，在她手下顶出了一个大包。  
她受惊地松开手，尴尬地重新扶住了酒杯，想掩饰地说点什么，张开口却又什么都说不出来。

詹米森无辜地耸了耸肩，向她展示被她撩拨起来的下体，“美姨，你不打算负个责任吗？”  
“我……”小美为詹米森的无耻张口结舌，忽地被他激起了几分凌厉，她把酒杯拍在餐桌上，将詹米森从餐桌旁扯起来，拉到客厅，将他掼到沙发上。然后在这男人赤裸裸的目光之下，一寸一寸地裸露出自己的肌肤。  
除得仅剩内衣，她跨坐到詹米森隆起的下体上，隔着几层布料，暗示性地摩擦，然后得意地听着詹米森一下变得粗重的呼吸声。  
但接下来的情况突然变得不可控了。

詹米森徒手撕开了小美的内衣，她的乳尖蓦然接触到稍嫌冰冷的空气，迅速地皱缩挺立起来。詹米森扔开已然报废的内衣，拧了一下乳上挺立起来的小可怜，她因着突如其来的疼痛尖叫了一声，继而感到体内有液体正沿着阴道滑落，她紧张地收缩着甬道，害怕在詹米森面前漏出一星半点。  
左边乳尖正被指节分明的手指蹂躏，右边乳尖也落入了詹米森之口，他不厌其烦地用坚硬的牙齿碾压，用粗砺的舌面舔舐，连同周边的酥肉也难逃噩运，很快布满了深重不一痕迹。  
小美第一次深刻地体会到人体乳房所布神经稍之密，她极力忍耐，但淫液还是淅淅沥沥从她穴中滴落下来，在詹米森一次重重的吮吸中，她一下松了气力，“呃——！”一滩透明的淫液从她穴中滑落出来，洇湿了她和他的下体。  
小美大口大口地呼吸，她像是要争点什么似的，急急地拉开詹米森的裤链，将他一直憋屈着的阴茎释放出来。詹米森纵容着她的动作，不紧不慢地扯下小美身上仅存的一块布料。

小美急躁地将阴茎对准穴口，但由于彼此沾满了淫液，阴茎好几次都从穴口滑开了，不得其口而入，她试了几次便没了耐性，正打算放弃之时，詹米森扶着她的腰往下一按，穴口容纳进性器粗大的头，她失声尖叫，指甲狠狠掐进了詹米森的肩上。  
詹米森好整以暇地等小美慢慢适应，才缓缓地抽插起来，小美感受着阴道被撑开摩擦的胀痛，忍不住细细抽噎起来，詹米森从未见过如此示弱的小美，但他却丝毫未起怜惜之心，反而想看更多这样的小美。  
是的，想看更多。他的性器在甬道里小心翼翼地前进，终于遇到一处阻碍，他没等小美察觉，便又把阴茎狠狠得插进了一截，冲破了那处小小的阻碍。  
“啊——！詹米森——！”  
小美哭叫起来，并用力捶打着他，但詹米森并未因此而停下，他一鼓作气，慢慢将自己完整地塞进小美的阴道里，随后，他给了小美一个深吻。

小美只感觉全身上下都充斥着詹米森，詹米森霸道地舔舐着她的唇她的齿她的舌她的口腔，而阴道里的软肉也紧紧吸附着詹米森的阴茎，不知何时她与他已然裸裎相对，拥抱时她摸到了他腹上结实的肌肉，恍惚想起了从前那个瘦小的孩子。  
这个瘦小的孩子已经长大，成长到可以肆无忌惮地在她体内抽插，并毫不费劲就能到达她的高潮点。  
她听到他一直在喊她，“美姨，美姨，我喜欢你，我爱你，美姨。”称呼所带来的羞耻感并不是她能抵抗的，随着他在耳边的呢喃，小美穴内层层的软肉一次次收缩包裹缠绕上詹米森的性器，令他越来越用力、越来越快。  
终于，小美崩溃在他的节奏里，她哭喊推拒挣扎都没法制止他，原本她于上位，在他的压制下逐渐被他按在身下操弄，一下下仿佛都要全部刺入她的心里。  
她的高潮似乎一直在持续，在她又一次的痉挛中，她尖叫着泄出了几大滩透明的淫水，其量之多让詹米森不得不暂时撤退，待她颤抖着泄完，詹米森又是重重的几十下，终于将精液灌满了她的子宫。

此次性事对于小美来说算是负担，待詹米森发泄出来后她几乎昏厥过去，詹米森怎么为她清理更衣送上松软的床她全无印象，梦里只有身后皮肤相贴持续传达的温暖。  
而詹米森，终究得到了他梦寐以求的宝贝。

——End——


End file.
